Driving has become increasingly automated in recent years. A portion of this automation also takes place, in particular, in the area of intervening in emergency situations. These are situations, for example, in which the driver is distracted or runs up against the limits of his driving abilities. In this case, for example, the vehicle is automatically braked if a collision is imminent, in order to reduce the kinetic energy to the greatest extent possible, as soon as possible. First, an emergency situation is detected by means of an appropriate sensor system; the implementation of the emergency braking is then generally carried out by the ESP (electronic stability program), since this is capable of independently building up the required brake pressure at each wheel of the vehicle.
In conventional systems, however, the vehicles are braked purely hydraulically by means of the service brake. In order to build up the optimal (maximum) brake pressure as rapidly as possible, the hydraulic system must be dimensioned accordingly, which can result in high costs.
The problem addressed by the present disclosure is therefore that of providing a braking method and a control device for a braking method, by means of which an optimal brake pressure can be built up as rapidly as possible, in particular in an emergency braking procedure, wherein the system should be realized as cost-effectively as possible.
This problem is solved by the features disclosed herein. Refinements of the disclosure are described in the following description.